Caballitos de mar
by judy-andersen
Summary: -Mami, ¿Qué son esos?-...-Son caballitos de mar, cariño-...¿Sabías que… los caballitos de mar solo tienen una pareja en toda su vida? (One-shot/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/AU)


Hola :) hace tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí, pero entre a la escuela y empece mi servicio social asi que tiempo no hay u.u pero aqui les traigo este pequeño one-shot que fue inspirado en un: ¿Sabias que...

Sin mas les dejo leer :)

Caballitos de mar

_-Mami, ¿Qué son esos?-._

_-Son caballitos de mar, cariño-._

-Tranquilo amigo, la ambulancia ya viene en camino- esa voz logro regresarlo de aquellos fragmentos de memoria. Por alguna razón se le hacía conocida, pero al parecer su cabeza estaba en otro lugar como para ponerse a indagar sobre aquello. Ni siquiera pudo pensar el porqué se encontraba allí. Sin poder abrir los ojos o siquiera mover un dedo.

Y por lo visto, esta vez había decidido perderse en el recuerdo de su primera visita al acuario.

_-¿Sabes, cariño? Ellos tienen una forma de amar muy especial-._

_-¿Por qué mami?-._

_-Los caballitos de mar tienen una sola pareja en toda su vida-._

_-¿Cómo papá y tú?-._

_-Puede ser… Pero, el amor que ellos le tienen a su pareja, es tan fuerte, que, cuando llega el momento en el que uno de ellos tiene que emprender el viaje, ese mismo viaje que tu abuelita inicio hace meses, y del cual no se puede regresar, el otro, el que se queda aquí, no puede soportar el estar sin su otra mitad. Poco tiempo después emprende ese mismo viaje, con la esperanza de encontrar a su pareja en ese eterno camino-._

_-¿Tú seguirías a papá si tiene que ir a ese viaje?-._

_-Sinceramente no lo sé, cielo-._

_-Pues yo encontrare a mi caballito de mar, ya verás mamá, lo querré mucho y me iré con él a ese viaje. ¡Lo juro!-._

Las palabras de su madre, sin querer, se grabaron en su infantil mente. Junto con aquel juramento que exclamo al verse impresionado con aquel relato. Y hasta ahora resonaban en su cabeza con tal intensidad que pareciera haberlas oído hace tan solo cinco minutos.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- ¡Oh! Nuevamente una voz desconocida logro sacarlo de sus recuerdos, solo que, esta vez, no le resultaba ni vagamente familiar.

-¡Oficial!- así que era un policía ¿Por qué se encontraba allí?- ¡Ya informe a un hospital! Quisieron robar mi tienda, pero este muchacho trato de evitarlo. Lamentablemente el ladrón tenía un arma y… el joven que acompañaba a este trato de defenderlo, pero… -.

¿Alguien lo acompañaba?

¿Un chico?

¿Quién podría…

Y, como si de una explosión se tratara, los recuerdos se reprodujeron en su mente rápidamente.

¡Sasuke!

Él lo había acompañado a esa tienda después de tanto insistirle…

Y… ¡El ladrón! el…

- El maleante le disparo… este muchacho reacciono yendo contra él y solo recibió otro disparo-.

Sasuke… él… se interpuso.

-¿Dónde está el otro chico? ¿Se encuentra bien?- escucho las pregunta del que reconoció era la voz del oficial. Esas dudas que desesperadamente trataban de salir de sus labios, y que estos se negaban a pronunciar.

-El… él se encuentra…- ese tartamudeo no podría significar nada bueno. Y esto solo incremento su deseo por abrir los ojos. Para su desgracia, su cuerpo no respondía a ninguna de las órdenes que mandaba su cerebro. Se sentía tan pesado que si no fuera por la preocupación que en estos momentos lo invadía, estaba completamente seguro que ya habría caído inconsciente.

Y entonces lo escucho…

Fue solo un débil susurro…

Un suave murmullo que se vio apagado por el estruendo de puertas abriéndose.

Y tras ello la algarabía se hizo presente.

Palabras confusas por aquí y por allá.

El movimiento algo brusco de su cuerpo hacia otra superficie.

Manos en su cuerpo revisando su pulso.

El sonido de su camisa al desgarrarse.

Preguntas difusas que no alcanzaba a razonar.

Y… ¿Cómo hacerlo?

¿Cómo prestar atención después de aquel débil susurro?

Su mente trataba de procesar aquellas palabras y su corazón latía desesperadamente esperando que aquello fuera falso.

Pero sabía que no era así…

Pues su cerebro traicionero reprodujo el último recuerdo que tenía con tanta nitidez que, sintió, como su cuerpo solo reacciono por un segundo para liberar una amarga lágrima.

_-Está… muerto…-._

Y entonces se arrepintió…

Se arrepintió de haber insistido tanto…

De haberlo persuadido…

De prometerle aquellos dulcecitos simples que tanto le gustaban…

Pero nada se podía hacer ya…

Y las palabras de su madre resonaron en su cabeza.

Y sonrió.

Sonrió al sentir una presión en su costado.

Al percibir como varias personas lo rodeaban.

Al saber el porqué de ello…

Y no le importo…

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿De negarse a ese hecho?

Cuando esto solo le causo el alivio que impacientemente buscaba.

El juramento que le hizo a su madre. Logro cumplirlo.

Se había impuesto esa meta con tanto fervor, que durante toda su niñez y adolescencia busco a esa otra mitad.

A su "Caballito me mar" como infantilmente había denominado a la persona que sería su pareja.

No fue sino hasta sus dieciocho años que lo encontró…

Lo recordaba perfectamente.

Fue un dos de octubre. Decidió ir nuevamente al viejo acuario que hubiese visitado con su madre en su niñez.

Y lo vio. Allí. Justamente enfrente de donde se encontraban aquellos pequeños animales que llamaron su atención cuando niño.

Alto, de cabellos azabaches y porte arrogante.

Vio sus oscuros ojos a través del cristal. Su mirada era seria. Pero tenía un brillo que exigía cariño, un abrazo, alguien para compartir su vida.

Pero fueron sus palabras las que le confirmaron lo que su mente ya se había imaginado…

_¿Sabías que… los caballitos de mar solo tienen una pareja en toda su vida?_

Solo basto eso para atraparlo.

Para hacerle pensar que el seria esa persona que tanto había buscado.

Y por lo visto no se equivoco.

_¡Ha! Tan solo espero que ese teme no se burle al saber que no pude durar un día sin él._

Y espero.

Solo un minuto basto para que empezara ese viaje.

Para seguirlo.

Siendo su último anhelo el poder alcanzarlo en esa extensa travesía que es la eternidad.

**FIN.**

* * *

Y eso es todo :) espero que les haya gustado u

Cualquier critica, duda o sugerencia es bien recibida :)

Bye bye :3


End file.
